Cassie's Battle
by bubbyboy
Summary: This is an ALL NEW story that is full of ANDALITE tail fights!!! IT IS AWESOME. I has sci-fi, action, suspence, and a little drama. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Cassie's Battle  
  
Note: I don't own Animorphs. Duh!  
  
My name is Cassie. One of the six Animorphs. I can't tell you my last name, because the Yeerks might find me. They could kill me, on even worse, make me a Controller. Of course you know how that goes. The little slugs crawl into your brain and take control of your body. My friend Jake has been a Controller before. Luckily we got the Yeerk out of his head.   
Jake is also the leader of the Animorphs. Not that we elected him or anything, he's just a natural leader. He makes most of the rules. He tells Rachel, my best friend, Marco, Tobias, and Ax what to do.   
Ax is not human. The Animorphs rescued him when his space ship fell into an ocean. Ax is an Andalite. Andalites are the good guys of the galaxy. They fight the Yeerks.  
I have been an Andalite before. I aquired Ax, and morphed into an Andalite. Man, they are powerful! Andalites kind of look like centaurs. Except for the tail. Andalites have a very powerful tail with a large curved blade on the end. The tail, in battle, is lightning fast. Andalites are blue. They have the body that looks like a horse, and a upper body that kind of resembles a human. But they don't have a mouth. They communicate with thougth speak.   
Right now I am in Rachel's house. But I'm not there for a sleep over. My parents are dead. Visser Three killed them. It was my fault. I broke one of Jake's rules. I told my mom and dad everything about the Animorphs. Everything. This is what happened:  
  
"YOU TOLD THEM!!!!!" Rachel yelled. It was ten at night and I had morphed into a bird and flew into Rachel's room through her open window. I was sitting on the window sill.  
I'm sorry! I had to! Keeping the big secret was tearing me up inside! I yelled in thought speak.  
"Gosh! Don't you know it does the same thing to all of us, and you don't see me telling people! What if they find out. It would be the end of all of us!" I knew she was talking about the Yeerks.   
"And Cassie!" she continued, "What if your mom or dad is a Controller and you just didn't know!"  
They aren't!  
"How can you be so sure?"  
I don't know! My 2 hours are almost out. I'm gonna fly home. Bye I flew home. I demorphed in the bushes, and went inside. That's when I saw him. Him. Visser Three in Andalite form talking to my dad. My mom was tied up in the corner of the room. She was unconsious.  
Are you sure those brats are the Animorphs? Visser Three said. That was when I almost fainted. My dad was a Controller! Rachel was right. I had to stop Visser Three from telling the rest of the Yeerks all that my dad, or the Yeerk inside my dad's brain, had told him. I morphed into an Andalite, the most powerful creature I could morph into. But Visser Three was inside and Andalite's body, so it might end up in a tail fight. And it did.   
Luckily, they didn't notice me until I had finished morphing.  
"An Andalite! AN ANDALITE! SAVE ME VISSER THREE!!! SAVE ME!!" my dad yelled.  
Shut up Visser Three commanded.  
"AN ANDALITE" my dad yelled.  
I said shut up! I'll take care of him!  
"AN ANDALITE!! AHHHHHH HELP ME PLEA-"   
FFFWWWAAACCCCKKK! Visser Three cut my dad open with his tail. He fell over, dead.  
"AHHHHHH" my mom screamed. She had regained consiousness again.  
SSSHHHHWWWWIIIIISSSSHHH! Off went her head.  
YOU KILLED THEM!! I yelled. I was so mad. But that anger would help me fight.  
SSHHHWWIIISSSHHH! Visser Three swung his tail at lightning speed.   
BBBBOONNNKKK! I blocked the blade just in time with the blunt edge of my blade.   
I took advantage of the moment and delivered a blow right to his fore head. DARN! It was with the blunt edge of my blade. But even so, Visser Three was startled.  
Yes, I almost beat him!   
Then, SWWIIISSSHHHH! My stomach was cut open. I knew what I was doing wrong. I was thinking too much. I had to let go. Let the Andalite instinct guide me. So I did. I stopped thinking and just focused everything on the battle.   
FFFFWWWWAAAACCCCKKK! SSSWWWWIIIISHHH! PPPOOWWW! I hit Visser Three three times. Twice with the sharp edge, once with the blunt edge of my blade.  
OOOOWWWWW Visser Three screamed.  
SSSWWWWIIISSSHHHHH! His tail was off.  
FFFWWWAAACCCCKKKK! His head was off.  
Yes! I thought.  
I had beat Visser Three, but my parents were dead. Sometimes you just have to make sacrifices. 


End file.
